


Arts and Crafts

by RainbowRocky



Series: RainbowRocky's ThunderRod Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Transformer Sparklings, rodimus is a sap, thunderclash adores his bittie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRocky/pseuds/RainbowRocky
Summary: Thunderclash comes home to find his family has made a mess. They're lucky they're cute ;) It helps that Hot Shot bribes him with a handmade present.ThunderRod Week Day 3: Ropes
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: RainbowRocky's ThunderRod Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: ThunderRod Week 2020





	Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> The song of the day is Colour by MNEK ft. Hailee Steinfeld. This fic was a breeze to write, given how soft, simple, and fluffy it is.
> 
> Thanks again to @percy-writes on tumblr for beta-ing my fic <3

Thunderclash slips into his habsuite and locks the door behind him. “I’m home!” he calls out into the bowels of his hab. There’s a high-pitched squeal that follows. A little red and yellow blur comes jolting into the entryway and his leg is enveloped in a warm, and somewhat sticky, hug.

“Didi! Didi!” the little ball of energy screeches.

Thunderclash stoops down to gently pat his helm in greeting. “Hey there, my little firework,” he croons.

Hot Shot giggles at the nickname. “Come see what me an’ Sisi hab been doin’!” he insists, grabbing hold of his servo and tugging him along. Thunderclash relents, having to walk in a rather odd, hunched-over fashion so his bitlet can even reach him.

He’s steered from the entryway into the living space, where Rodimus is seated at their fueling table. The speedster sports an assortment of glitter and stickers all across his plating, and when Hot Shot lets go of him, Thunderclash realizes he too is covered in glitter.

“Hey,” Rodimus greets, a wide grin stretching across his faceplate at the sight of his conjunx.

“Hello, my love~” He dips down to deposit a kiss to the crest of his helm.

“Where’s _my_ kiss?!” Hot Shot demands with a little stomp of his pede before Thunderclash even has a chance to pull away. The convoy chuckles fondly at his sparkling and leans over to press one to his forehelm as well.

“And what is it my two lovely speedsters have been up to today?” he prompts as he settles into the chair beside Rodimus.

“Aats and cwafts!” their bittie chirps. He’s quick to clamber up into Rodimus’s lap and wave his tiny servos at the mess on the table. Piles of glitter, globs of glue, a knot of strings, and sheets of tin foil covered in streaks of paint crowd every inch of its surface.

“Oh, I see,” he hums thoughtfully, appraising the messy work with the love only a carrier could have. “Can you explain to me what some of this is?”

Hot Shot nods his helm eagerly and reaches for one of the aluminum sheets. “This are us!” he proudly declares, pointing to the big blue blob surrounded by two smaller red ones. “Is... what’s da word, Sisi?”

“A family portrait,” Rodimus explains with no small amount of glee.

“Yeah, that! An’ _this_ -” he grunts as he stretches as far as his little arms can reach, attempting to grab at the pile of string. Thunderclash nudges it into his awaiting servos and he beams back at the convoy. “This is a wreckwace!”

“A _necklace_ ,” Rodimus corrects. “I helped put most of it together,” he comments quietly to Thunderclash.

“Liar! He only cut da string, says I too small for scissahs,” Hot Shot accuses with a pout. He holds it out to Thunderclash, and announces, “We made it for you!”

The piece of red twine is donned with a smattering of charms. They consist of an assortment of painted nuts and bolts, a couple crystals, and, most importantly, a little image capture of Rodimus and Hot Shot glued into a shell as the centerpiece. They must’ve collected it on the ocean planet they’d just visited.

“ _Awww_ ,” Thunderclash coos, his field practically glowing at such a sparkfelt gift, “It’s _perfect!_ ” He plucks it from Hot Shot’s tiny digits and attempts to don it immediately. The string gets caught on his finials and the charms clatter haphazardly in a halo around his helm. Hot Shot hoots and giggles, finding the sight quite amusing.

Rodimus chuckles softly to himself, before offering to help, “Here, let me.”

Thunderclash turns so he can properly tie it around his neck, and as the charms fall against his chestplates, he smiles adoringly at the array of colors. Turning back around, Thunderclash strikes a pose. “What do you think?”

“Gorgeous,” Rodimus sighs, casting fawning optics at Thunderclash. The convoy’s cheekplates tint with color at the sincerity in his conjunx’s voice.

“Yeah, gerges!” Hot Shot readily agrees, prompting both his creators to laugh.

“Now who’s going to clean all of this up?” Thunderclash wonders after a moment. He’s never seen his speedsters exit a room so fast, leaving a trail of sparkles in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
